


JJP short stories - Sweetness

by justwantaq



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwantaq/pseuds/justwantaq
Summary: Drabbles of JJP, more or less than 100 words.





	1. What is...?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment ^^

"What is my introduce?" Jinyoung asked.

"Mom." Yugyeom answered.

"I'm their mom, Jinyoung."

"Who's our dad?" Jackson added.

"There's no dad."

"Our dad is Jaebum." The oldest and youngest affirmed.

"No, my dad is over there." Jaebum pointed somewhere on the stand.

Concert ended. GOT7 go back to the dorm and come to their own rooms.

"Why don't you talk to me?" Jaebum asks Jinyoung.

"We have nothing to say." Jinyoung shrugs.

"Come on... who am I? Don't I understand you?" Jaebum hugs him. "Tell me the reason."

"Are you not the kid's dad?"

"Of course I'm their dad. I said that because... I'm awkward..."

Jinyoung completely gives up, he kisses on his《big cat》's forehead "Both silly and cute."


	2. Jealous

Jinyoung pinches Mark’s cheek.

“Jinyoung hyung, I shared my room with Mark hyung.” Yugyeom said to Jinyoung.

“Yah, I don’t like to hear that.” Jaebum growls.

“What?” Jinyoung doesn’t know what’s going on.

Everyone doesn’t know what happened with Yugyeom, they just see the maknae looks at his smartphone and quickly run to somewhere...

Jaebum sent the message to the youngest:《 _Talk about your share room story with Jackson or I’ll kill you._ 》

《 _I’m sorry leader hyung ㅠㅠ_ 》

Jaebum sits on Yugyeom’s seat, said to his lover “Jinyoungie, I wanna be pinched my cheeks too.”

 _This person is invariable..._ Jinyoung thought.


	3. Bouquet

"Wait for me a moment." 

"OK." Jinyoung doesn't know where Jaebum goes, until he comeback then he sees Jaebum is hiding something behind his back.

"Jinyoung ah, can you be my boyfriend?" Jaebum gives to Jinyoung a bouquet which hidden behind his back.

"..."

"Um... I've never fallen in love with someone, I don't know how to say the romantic words, just give you this bouquet... Um, it hasn't packed by the colorful paper, just by the newspaper..."

Jinyoung smiles and hugs him, he knows all... That bouquet is not only the bouquet, but also the heartiness Jaebum gives to him.

"Yes, I do."


	4. Tease

After taking the shootings, GOT7 rests for a while, only someone teases Jaebum’s back. Jinyoung hugs him, blow in his ears.

Coming back home, Jaebum watched all Jinyoung’s acts on VLIVE, he thought this:  _Ah, because at that time everyone is taking the shootings, if not I’d rather peck on that ‘hateful’ lips_ 😌😌

There is no man but feels sad for the maknae Yugyeomie when he has to see the flirt of that old married '300 years'...


	5. Caress

**Bambam** :  _*taps on Jaebum's back*_

 **Jaebeom** : _*turns body back, sees Jinyoung and caresses his neck*_  You tease me?

 **Jinyoung** :  _*touches Jaebeom's hand*_  Not me, I'm far from you, how can I?

 **Jinyoung** : It's Bamie  _*points at Bambam*_

 **Jinyoung** : Why do you always think that I'm the person who teases you?

 **Jaebeom** : 'Cause I always think about you.


	6. Kiss me

**Jaebeom** : Jinyoung ah, kiss me, kiss me ~~ _*sticks out the lips*_

 **Jinyoung** : No, this place is too crowded.

 **Jaebeom** : Huh >.<

_**Sydney, Australia; in their hotel room.** _

**Jinyoung** : Yah, why don't you talk to me?

 **Jaebeom** : You didn't kiss me.

 **Jinyoung** : We were at the airport at that time.

 **Jaebeom** : I don't know, you didn't kiss me.

 **Jinyoung** : Aish, come on _*embraces Jaebeom, kisses all over his face*_ Haven't sulked?

 **Jaebeom** : And here _*points at lips*_

 **Jinyoung** : _*moah*_

 **Jaebeom** : Um... yes... ok ~~~  _*blushes*_


	7. Sleepy

GOT7 arrived at Incheon airport.

 **Jinyoung** sees Jaebeom both walks and dozes.

 **Jinyoung** : Yah, Jaebeom ah! Be careful.

 **Jaebeom** : I'm so sleepy.... :<

 **Jinyoung** : Haiz _*walks up to Jaebeom, holds him*_ Come on, I'll sing you to sleep when we're home, ok?

 **Jaebeom** : Uhm.

They're all in their van.

 **Jinyoung** : Ah, come here _*claps the shoulders*_

 **Jaebeom** : _*leans his head on Jinyoung's shoulders*_

 **Jinyoung** : Good job, baby.


	8. Move to the new house

**Jaebeom** : Yah, Jinyoung, how do you feel when you move to the new house?

 **Jinyoung** : Both comfortable and tired.

 **Jaebeom** : Why?

 **Jinyoung** : I have to clean the house, but I'm so lazy.

 **Jaebeom** :So... Can I move here to stay with you? 

 **Jinyoung** : Are you crazy? Why do you to move here?

 **Jaebeom** : I'll clean your house, cook for you, hug me when we're sleeping, hang out with you...

 **Jinyoung** : _*blushes and covers the face*_

 **Jaebeom** : Even though you don't agree, I have my own way to make you argree.


	9. "Eat"

Today GOT7 is on VLIVE, Jinyoung and Jaebeom sit next to each other.

 **Jinyoung** : *keep Jaebeom's necklace* Just bite on your necklace.

 **Jaebeom** : *bite obediently*

 **Jinyoung** : Is it delicious?

 **Jaebeom** : Yes *smile sweetly*

 **Jinyoung** : Are you an idiot? You can't eat, how delicious?

 **Jaebeom** : You gave it to me, didn't you? :<

 

 


	10. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS PART IS JUST FOR FUN!!!

**Jaebeom** : *holds his phone and records video* Good morning everyone and I'm with Jinyoung right now.

 **Jinyoung** : *looks at the camera and shakes hand* Hello.

 **Jaebeom** : We have to keep a distance, uhm... at least 2 meters.

 **Jinyoung** : *nods head* That's right.

Also Jaebeom 2 minutes later, hugs Jinyoung tightly: Jinyoungie ah, I can't ㅠㅠㅠ

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I have some words wanna tell you:
> 
> Please stay at home!  
> Please stay healthy!  
> And don't forget to wear your mask when you have to go out, wash your hands and exercise.
> 
> WE'RE GONNA WIN THIS FIGHT! HWAITING !!! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment ^^


End file.
